The Mountain Ride
by qbert75
Summary: what will GoGo do when her feelings change, and she cant control them or hide them from the gang. what feelings, and for who, who knows read and find out. Hiro x gogo?
1. The Mountain Ride

adrenaline. the pure rush and the feeling of being on the end of a live wire, and GoGos' favorite feeling in the world whether it was riding her mag thrust bike through the streets, not caring about the red lights or the other cars. Why should she, her bike was the fasted, lights and most technologically advanced thing on the streets. Out of here group of nerd friends, Hiro, Wasbi, Fred, and Honey Lemon, She was definitely the adrenaline junky, she could fly through the streets without a fear in the world, but when she got around hiro she became jittery and overly excited. when she gets around Hiro she can feel something come over her even more powerful then the adrenaline she is so used.

(GoGos POV)

"Hey guys, hows it going" Hiro said as he walked out with baymax behind him "scanning" baymax said as saw the new people.

"Wasabi you are in good health, Honey Lemon you are as well, Jack you as well, GoGo you appear to have an elevated heart rate do to some-"

"I know baymax its ok." I say as i feel my cheeks flush red, i look over to see Hiro giving me a quizzical look, Honey Lemon gave me a knowing full node. "What, i'm fine?"

"Oh, nothing but Baymax is never wrong are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." i say giving him a semi-mean look. It doesn't last long i can't stay mad a Hiro, i just blow a bubble in my gum and act annoyed.

"So time for school, i got to fine tune some new experiments" Wasabi said trying to diffuse the situation

"Owwwwwww what is it come on, what is it?" Honey Lemon cried with excitement

"Ya science, ahhhhh science." Fred said not caring at all.

"Cool i might get my mag thrust finished." I say happy that the subject changed from how i was feeling. At least Honey understood even if i hadn't told her, or anyone for that matter. I hope i can ask Hiro o-

"Gogo you are still having problems with your neural receptors and emotional transmitters, are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine baymax fine, please can you just drop it." I say with a sting to my voice. Wasabi gives me a strange look. something similar this has been happening for a few weeks now. I really like Hiro but I'm bad at hiding it, especially while baymax is around he's always scanning us. "bayman you don't have to scan me every 2 min." we all walk to school. It had been rebuilt and named after Hiros' brother tadashi, who died in the fire that also destroyed the building nearly a year ago. Hiro had his old office since it was built the exact same. when we get to the school everyone splits up to there own little area in the lab. i walk to my mag bike frame and do some more tests of it with different wheels but nothing is fast enough. After about 4 hours of working and 6 wheels later i call through the lab "anyone want a ride on my latest wheels" everyone just shutters and goes back to their work. Fine. Maybe Hiro wants a ride, I think as I walk to his door and knock. he opened it while putting on a windbreaker, "is that ride still open, i would love to."

"you bet, lets go." I say as a smile comes over me.

"Cool how fast have you got it."

"only 120 but i know i can get it faster"

"Maybe its a problem with your maglevs they could be causing so unknown amount of friction, I would be happy to take a look at it for you and run some tests when we get back."

"Really, I never thought of that before but it make perfect sense now that i hear it out loud." maybe this is my chance the thoughts start to roll into my head, thank god baymax wasn't around to scan me. we take the bike out to the street, and we jet through the streets, we actually leave the city and make it near the mountains. that surround one side of the city. there's a small stop to look over the edge of the mountain and look down at the city up near the top.

_ ask him. come on women up. no you can't do it. I can i know I can_, i wobble the front of the bike and Hiro holds on tighter it feels really nice as i get the feelings rush through me and even overtake the adrenalin. As my body responds we make it to the small platform and i park the bike. "Did you feel that shake, what a rush right." trying to hide that it was deliberate.

"Ya the more i ride the more i feel like its in the maglevs rather than in the wheels."

"Do you think you could fix it." I say with a little flirt in my voice as we walk to the railing to look over san fransokoy, the words taste bile as they come out, like i would need bike help.

"ya it shouldn't be too hard."

"great and maybe we could ride again sometime" more flirt, more bile.

"is everything OK? you don't seem like yourself, and baymaxs' scan said something was wrong. Are you sure you're ok? i'm here if you need it." _now's the time, don't choke_

_ I can do this_ " actually Hiro there is."

"what's up?" he looks concerned

"I uh.. wanted to ask you if.. you wanted to hang out some time outside of school." the last words came out so fast I could hardly understand them. My heart is racing and beating so loud i thought the guys could hear it back in the lab.

"we hang out not during school all the time." he gave me a quizzical look. Oh come.

"No i mean just the 2 two of us maybe go see a movie or get something from the ice cream shop by the cafe." Hiro looked wide eyed at me at first then out over the city. _shit he doesn't like me the same way. will he tell the guys. this is going to be he-_.

"Sure, sounds like fun." my jaw fell open as he said it and the feeling in my stomach left me in a state of nothing but pure shock. He does like me. "What's wrong now?" he says with a sad look now.

"Nothing, i'm just surprised that's all." _oh god, the others what are they going to think of this._


	2. Revelation

_ oh god how are we going to tell the others. Jack will be shouting about this for days on end. Honey Lemon with be all girly like normal. Wasabi… what will he do squill, look as shocked as i did when he said yes. _The thoughts won't stop coming "so tomorrow after classes and lab work, you want to stop by the cafe and we can walk to the ice cream shop for a snack or something." Hiro said

"Ya sounds great how about around 8?"

"sounds great, its a date." for some strange reason i shuttered at this and i don't know why

"we should probably get back before the guys thinks somethings up."

"Ya sounds good." and with that we got back on the bike but this time it felt different not as frantic or uncomfortable as before now that everything was in the open for him to see. his arms held me loosely as we rode so i faked another wobble and he held on tighter, i can't explain how great it felt to have his arms around me like he did. Everyone had left but Honey Lemon, she loved to stay late and work on her projects, but to each their own. We and Hiro awkwardly walk in together and try not to make eye contact with Honey lemon. I was mid grabbing my bag and papers when Honey Lemon called "Gogo can i get a ride home my mom got stuck at work and i really don't feel like walking all the way home."

"sure" i say tossing her the spare helmet, and pulling the bike back off its maglock.

"thanks, but could we not run every red light in San Fransokoy." i giggled and replied " ok but that makes riding boring, lets go say night to Hiro before we go." this put a strange smile on her face,_ does she know somethings up._ we walked to Hiros door and knocked. He opened slowly and we said our goodnights.

"Mind if i walk you ladies out?"

"not at all Hiro, come on i want to get home so i can get some food." Honey Lemon exclaimed. so we all walked out the door, Honey Lemon, baymax, Hiro, and I. Baymax and Hiro walked home, and i got on my bike with Honey Lemon. The sun was setting over the hills as we got to Honeys house. i stopped for her to get off but she grabbed the keys from the ignition said oops and walked inside_ what the fuck, _crosses my mind as i cross her lawn and enter her house. i go to her room, shes sitting on her bed waiting for me to sit in a pink rolling chair. "Give me my keys."

"Ok," she says holding out the keys, but as i reach for them she pulls them back in to her lap and teases, " only if you tell me what happened between you and Hiro" _shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, busted_.

"What are you talking about, nothing happened we went for a ride thats all, its not like i offered it to just him noone eles wanted to go."

"Ok so if nothing happened why are you being so defencive about it."

" I'm just telling you the truth, now will you please give me my keys back."

"one more thing, why did it take so long for you to get back."

"We wobbled going up the mountain and Hiro wanted to take a look at the maglev, happy can i have my keys now." she tossed me the keys and gave a look that said _i will find out_. i sprint back to my bike and book it home, I ran through 5 red lights and 2 stop signs. Parking my bike in the gardge i hear a voice call from in the house "why are you so late, Honey were you out with a boy?" Mom, _how the hell did she guess that. _

"No Mom Honey needed a ride home, so i gave her one" i called back. After putting away my bike i walk inside to see the tall, skinny figure, of my mom moving around the kitchen.

"Mom i'm now really hungry, so i think i'm going to finish my homework and go to bed, ok?"

"alright sweaty go right ahead, you feel ok?" _better than ok_

"ya just a little tired" and with that i'm up the stairs and in my room before any more questions can be asked. I pull my phone out of my jeans, and i see the light blinking. 4 missed texts. 1 from Honey Lemon saying "I will find out." The next was from Wasabi saying " soooo whats happin between you and Hiro?" the third was from Fred saying " is a tomato a fruit?" and the last from Hiro "Are you getting grilled by Honey and Wasabi too?" i flick my thumbs across the screen and type "Ya do you think they know?"

later i get a text that says "I think Wasabi's suspicions but doesn't know anything, HL on the other hand i think she knows." I grit my teeth at the last line and say back " Should we tell them, or should we wait?"

"we should wait, anyway aunt cass is pestering me to go to sleep so good night"

"Ok sounds good, good night sweet dreams." _did i really just say sweet dreams, i'm turning into Honey Lemon._

after i do my homework, I hit my bed like a rock and try to fall asleep, but the only thing i can think of is Hiro, my insides flutter. Tomorrow is going to be great, after about an hour of tossing and turning i finally get to sleep.

_ "Hiro this feels so much better than having the gang pester us about everything we do." the dark wall of this place seemed to close in as i talked and there was a mist of displeasure in the air. Something was wrong, but what. My question is answered by a loud slam and a scuffle coming from somewhere else in the "house" i try to find my way to it and my hand shoots to the wall for some reason, i just walk toward the sound like it was Fred and Wasabi fighting or something. "this is strange Hiro" but Hiro was nowhere to be found i shudder at his disappearance or was he there in the first place. i don't know but right now i really don't like what's happening, i'm shaking noticeably now and as i walk through the walls of the place it, seems more and more like a fight is happening right next to me, but there nothing but black wall that looks more like solid space then a wall, there are stars shining and planets spinning in the walls. but as i turn a corner the planets and stars move and a new path is revealed i walk through the "halls" trying to get to the sound when it becomes more detailed, i can hear a name but whose name. the eery feeling grew and grew as i walk down a long corridor and the sounds get louder and louder, i hear two male voices coming from the end of the hall. when i'm 20 feet from the room i can understand the voices one is Hiro and he sounds in distress as he shouts "GOGO HELP, COME QUICK HELP" i start to sprint in time to see a large male figure looking over Hiro with a gun and pull the trigger. my heart broke in pieces as Hiro lay dead at the man feet. "Why, what did he do to you" i cry as i run to Hiros cold body. I look up to see the man is hooded. As he pulls the hood back i cry in fear and panic and pain, because the man is no other than Tadashi. _


	3. awakening

I wake up from my bed and can feel something soft yet firm in my hand, I look over to see Hiro sitting on a chair next to my bed, I smile but it quickly fades as I realize I am sweating and shaking. "You're awake" Hiro said almost seaming horrified._what time is it? Why is Hiro here? are the others here? How long have I been asleep? Sleep, it was just a dream._ I don't say anything I just lay my head on Hiro shoulder and cry. I cry and cry and cry before I realize what i'm doing and I try to stop myself. "No let it out you don't have to act tough for me, you can finish, and if you need to, we can talk."

This overwhelming kindness caused me to cry more than I expect. Something in his voice seem like he knew what I had dreamed. But as the images of my dream fades and is destroyed from my mind one moment remains. _Hiro lay at the man's feet and him removing the hood to be Tasidi. _Shuddering as I stop crying I look around the room it's dark and empty like normal. There was something different,more then just Hiro, _what could it be_.

Hiro must have seen me looking around because says "the others are downstairs talking to your mom trying to find out what happened, do you remember your dream?"

I can feel some more tears coming but I ignored them and say In a sheepish voice "Tasidi" he squeezed my hand a hugged me "he's gone Gogo. He has been for almost a year now. Do you remember anything else.?" _Do I tell him. _

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"From what your mom said, about 18 hours, you ducked the question." My eyes grew to the size of saucers. _I have been asleep for almost a full day. That explains why I'm so hungry._ Becoming more evident of the fact I haven't eaten in almost a full day I stand up from my bed and look over the room one more time nothing seemed out of place. Then I hit me like like a ton of bricks. _Shiiiiiiit our date. _I could feel the tears in my eyes and I stopped walking for the door. "our date" I said in in a smaller voice then I had spoken In earlier.

He just hugged me and said "it's OK we can reschedule" I had to steal my emotions before I opened the door and walked out of my room and down the stairs, to see Wasabi and Honey lemon sitting in chairs across from my mom she looked disturbed. But when she saw me walking down the stairs she almost cried as she ran over to hug me. Honey lemon came over and hugged me as well. Even Wasabi hugged me.

"Thanks for worrying about me guys I really appreciate it. But I'm OK, I just need to shower, want to go to the cafe later?"

"OK how about around 8." Hiro said with a wink. Everyone agreed and left. So I went about my normal morning routine. Showered, eat some breakfast, and brush my teeth. After I'm done I change my sheets and wash my blanket. I look at my wall clock it was about 7 so I had an hour to do whatever I wanted. I Checked my phone there were about 20 missed texts. There were all from the gang worried about me. The moment still haunts me. " Tasidi" I breath.

"What's that honey." I jump as my mom walks in the room. She's holding a laundry basket and started unloading my clothes onto my bed

"Oh nothing, dose the room feel different than normal" she stands and looks around the room and gives me a quizzical look

"No, what's up?"

"I don't know It feels like something is not right. Oh well I'll figure it out later I'm going to the cafe I'll be home around 11."

"OK have fun," she pauses " but not too much fun" a smile creeps across her face.

"Mom it's just the gang."

"Oh I know, go have fun." With that I grab my jacket and walk to the garage where my bike was waiting and another thought. _Shiiiiiiit Hiro wanted to look at the maglev. _I just frowned and rode it to the cafe but faster than normal. Something about the dream shook me to the core and couldn't shake the feeling or the memory of Hiro. As i walk to the entrance of the cafe i know something is wrong when the door has the closed sign up. Looking at my phone i see its 5 minutes till 8 so i walked inside. We rarely hang out in the front of the cafe, there's always so many people so Hiros aunt Cass set up an area in the back room for us. i glide around the empty tables and to the back of the shop, placing my hand on the door to the back room i take one more good look back through the cafe it seems as normal as it always does after closing time but i know something is wrong. _Why does everything feel so out of place, almost like i have been asleep for too long and lost my memory. _

but when i push the door open i see what i could feel in the before i entered the door, it horrified me as well as made me the happiest girl in the, and the happiest i have ever been. because what i saw behind the door was...

**and ****that's**** all for now but i hope to have one up by **** for it being so short 1k words a chapter is what i got for. the door will be opened soon but can you wait the day. who will know. is it tashidi or something else. **


	4. The Truth

There before my eyes was a small square table with a red table cloth draped over the table. The lights were dim, and a candle burned on the table, there were two plates each with wrapped silverware and a glass, but best of all Hero stood behind the opposite chair, his hands folded like he was waiting patiently for something, or someone. Like me. I nearly broke down In tears as he walked forward and took me by the arm, as he pulls the chair out from the table he whispers in my ear "maybe we won't have to reschedule." He seated himself across from me ._I should tell him._ My mind flooded with the image that wouldn't leave my mind. But was quickly shattered by Hiros voice "don't worry about the gang I told them you wanted to stay at home, and I needed some sleep."

"Hiro, th.. is.." my words broke down. _I feel like such a baby, I can't stop crying and my words are failing. I should tell him._ "Hiro this is the... nicest thing anyone has ever do for me" _tell him._

"it was no trouble at all. Now let's eat" he said getting up and walking through the door that leads to the kitchen.

_Tell him_

_Tell him _

_Tell him _

_Tell him_

_Tell him... I can't , Gogo it's time to women up and tell him._

_OK it can't hurt to try._

He walks back in with a serving tray and some burgers, as he sets my burger down i put my hand on his, "i need to tell you something." his eyes became serious. He placed his burger down and looked at me, _now's the time_ "Hiro, its about my nightmare." he slowly nodded his head "i was in this almost space like place, i don't know how else to describe it and you were there one minute and then you vanished, once you vanished i went to look for you, you appeared in a "room" down a long corridor, you were fighting someone, they were winning, when i got in there you were screaming your head off for help, you called me by name to help you." my voice got really quiet "you were on the ground at the feet of this man with a hoodie and a gun and he shot you." My eyes tear up and the room blurs "after that the man removed his hood and… it was…" i can't continue my tears and sobs stop me. But Hiro knows where i'm going with this.

"tadashi" he says in a slow, soft voice. i try to stop crying and i succeed more a fact of i don't have any tears left then i'm feeling better. i try to look as normal as possible. Hiro just looks at his hamburger in silence, "yes, but i'm not done." he raised his head surprised there's more. "I keep having these feelings that something is not quite right, like everything is out of place but i can't tell why it happened in my room and when i walked into the cafe. Somethings wrong i know it." Hiro face turned steel cold and said one word. ow.

baymax was in the room in a few seconds, he looked at Hiro and said "scanning, done. Hiro it appears you are under great stress, it is good Gogo is here to comfort you."

"baymax i'm fine will you please scan Gogo." and so he does

"oh, on Hiro can i talk to you in private." this is where i couldn't take it anymore i slam my fist on the table and say"WHY Baymax what did you find that's so bad you can't say it in front of me." Hiro covers my hand with his, quietly he says "what's wrong buddy"

"it appears Gogo is under great stress and needs rest, but also needs to be around friends because she is having a small problem inside her skull." Hiros eyes looked even more serious than before "what kind of problems baymax."

"problems that i can't explain, but will no the less try, something is growing on the inside of her skull much like cancer but its not the same nor is it a tumor but it is organic in nature." i sit in my chair in stunned silence, something is in my skull. Hiro said something i couldn't catch but judging from the vibration from my phone it had sent a group text, i don't want to know what it says. Hiro is still talking to Baymax but i don't hear him. Baymax walked out of the room with what looks like a mission in mind.

i just sit there in my chair, for what seems like a full day before i hear the jingle of the cafe door opening and a rush of footsteps from the other room. than the door slams open and i can hear three separate gasps and Fred say "what do we have here?" something happens behind me but i can't move to see it happen, there's nothing i can do. my chair is pulled back and i'm now looking into the eyes of Wasabi, behind him i see Fred on the ground cupping his leg. Honeys eyes start to tear up, Wasabi just looks in silent affirmation as he sees my state. he puts his hand on my shoulder and asks Hiro "what's happening?"

I can feel the tears coming but i dam them up, no one in the group has seen me cry except Hiro. Hiro retells the story to the group, he is just finishing when baymax walks in the room. baymax moves Fred from the ground and blows some strange mist out of his finger onto Freds leg. than walks to Hiro and say that "the creature is similar to a jellyfish, in the fact that it will never die unless killed, its weaknesses are bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing, it can be burned but with great risk to the organ it is near, symptoms when thriving off the brain are increased tear duct activity, increase in risk taking, increased sleep requirements, and hallucinations. in rare cases brain damage, and in one case death." my body can't physically take this anymore. so it shuts down and i fall unconscious.

**poor Gogo and Hiro, what will happen next. will there be another dream, will Hiro do something desperate, will the number of deaths double, the next chapter will tell.**


	5. nightmares

_i wake in the back room of the cafe, except it's completely barren. i'm laying on my side on the cold ground, where did everyone go, the door to the main cafe is open and almost beckoning for me to come and see what's out there. Because there's nothing else i do, i creep to the door and walk through. How was i supposed to know that the door does not lead out to the cafe, but back in time to the fight between Big Hero 6 and , but i wasn't in my suit or in my body for that matter, i'm standing on the roof we jumped off to start the fight. everyone is trapped but time has stopped. slowly i get down from the roof, i walk over to the sphere of microbots that trapped me, and try to place my hand on the bots, it passes straight through. so i stick my head in, i see myself looking back at me, i move my whole body in and just sit looking at myself, remembering the feeling rushing through my head. there has to be a reason i'm here so i search my body for something to show me why i'm here. it takes me sometime but i see a small extension of microbots poking into my neck. my hand hovers over the spot, but as i touch it my body shuts down and i fall to the ground._

_voices. so many voices, i can hear them before i open my eyes. my eyes flutter open to see the gang standing around me. "_somethings wrong" _i think. there all suited up, but why? Hiro reaches his hand out with a smile, but he starts to fade away. this body disappears, what? than Honey lemon starts to fade. the Wasabi, and lastly Fred. I'm left here with nothing i try to scream but my mouth is suddenly gagged. i try to remove it but my hands are bound as well. the room fades to a deep purple, almost black, with small twinkling lights. there's a crash from behind me and from my peripheral vision i can see a man walking to me, a man wearing a hoodie. but a crash from in front of me makes me turn. Hiro is standing there, he starts to rush to my chair but is stopped dead in his tracks by a bullet in the chest, he just stands there for a moment then drops to his knees, and falls face down on the ground. my shouts are muffled and for some reason i can't close my eyes. From behind me i see the man wearing the hoodie. he levels the gun at my head but doesn't fire. i start to hear a new pair of footsteps behind me. just as i thought it couldn't get any worse a man wearing a trench coat and a red and white kabuki mask walks into my view. they stand there side by side. and the man in the hoodie starts to shrink, my eyes grow to in surprise as i see black bangs push through the bottom of the hood. the kabuki mask man pulls the hood down. my body shut down as i saw myself under the hood still holding the smoking gun._

I can feel myself shaking and sweating, there's something covering me, and i'm laying on something soft. there's some bickering going on somewhere in the room, and someones holding my hand. my eyes open to see, i'm in Hiros room i'm laying on Tadashi's old bed, Honey lemons holding my hand, baymax is charging on his platform. I can't see Hiro anywhere. Fred and Wasabi, were shouting about something in the back near the door. Honey Lemons head nearly went through the ceiling as she saw my eyes open. "She's up"

everyone rushes over to me, i try to say "microbots" but what comes out is a croke that resembled a frog. Hiro appears in the doorway with a glass of water "i got ya" he says giving me the glass and helping me sit up.

i tell them what happened trying my hardest not to cry, Hiro leaves my view after i tell them about the microbots. he walks behind the shader and returns with metal container. once i finish retelling what i dreamt, Hiro opens the container to reveal a cluster of microbots. everyone gasped, "why do you have those?" Wasabi says. but Hiro just looks at them, they wiggled in his hand but without the band they were about as useful as a pile of toothpicks. He rolled them out of his hand and onto the bed next to me.

everyone just looks at him in silence. He breaks the silence by saying "move them." So i reach my hand out to grab them, but he grabs my hand softly, so i reach out with my other hand, he grabs it as well. "Hiro what are you doing?"

"move them with you mind" no one dared to say anything there was something in Hiros voice that made everyone shiver, so i thought of them back in the container. the microbots shook and moved built a path to the metal container. everyone gasped and looked at Hiro. "when i made the microbots there was a problem. I made the transmitter with the idea of insects like bees that have a semi-hive mind aspect to their intelligence. there was a drawback to the transmitter, you couldn't use it for more than a few hours or risk great fatigue and and vomiting. but what i don't get is that no one used the transmitter but me and Callaghan."

"so are you saying that Gogo now has the transmitter inside her head." Fred said in his normal overly excited way.

"in a way yes, but its not as good as you think Fred." the bots rumbled in their container, then started to move out the of the container. "Gogo will you please stop this is serious."

"its not me." Hiro opened his mouth to speak but before he

could, baymax woke from his charging to say what was on every ones mind "oh no!"


	6. The Enemy

The microbots were on the move but they weren't under my control. "it might be time to suit up." Hiro said in a solemn voice. everything was going wrong, Hiro quickly closed off the top of the container cutting off the microbots escape. everyone nodded in agreement and walked out not daring to speak after what they had just discovered, i was about to get up but Hiro put his hand up to stop me "you should sit this one out." it looked like every word hurt as he said them.

"i'm not staying here after what we just found out, if Callaghan is back and is still controlling the microbots even after you destroyed the transmitter, and i can control them without it then i'm coming."

Hiro smiled and said "that's why i like you so much, everyone meet here when you're done and we can track them microbots like we did before." Baymax was in the corner of the room already putting on his armor. we all left the cafe and rushing in opposite directions. it was late now i must have been sleeping for a lot less time, looking at my phone it was almost midnight. when i got home i sneak in through the garage door and up the stairs.

when it got to my door there was a note that read. "Gogo an old man came by and asked if you were home, i told him to come back later and you might be here." i change as fast as i can, the words from the note replaying in my head over and over again. once i finish i creep over to my moms room and look in, she's sleeping soundly. i creep out of the house and back onto my bike, but before i even go out of my driveway a familiar mans' voice ringed out, "going somewhere" the voices owner stepped out from the shadows of my front door.

"Callaghan." i say in a voice emanating pain and hate.

"oh i'm not Callaghan, but you see he was a very smart man." the mask was removed. Krei. "Yes, yes its me Krei."

"what do you want Krei, we may have saved you but that doesn't make you a good person" My words changed to pure venom, i never really did like Krei

"Oh you think i'm here to hurt you, don't you?" i suddenly feel a pair of arms around my waist, they lift me from my bike. "well you're half wrong. you have something that i need, where is the transmitter, for the microbots." the arms constricted around me, cutting off a lot of my oxygen.

"i don't have it, it was destroyed in the fight with Callaghan. baymax crushed it." i manage to choke out.

Krei waves his hand and the arms lessen till i slide right through them to the ground. "i am a honorable man and because you saved me, i will let you go. but know this, after you leave we are even and there is nothing you can do about it." I stand up and look at the owner of the arms that lifted me off my bike. She had a feminine body and black hair creeping out from her hood. I couldn't help that i got on my bike and left right there.

"A revolution is coming my dear and i will…" Krei calls out to me as i ride away. _A revolution_.

i make it back to the cafe last, everyone is standing around, no one seems comfortable, as i walk in the door everyone jumps. "What took so long, get caught in traffic." Fred say in his overly excited way. he's always like this before a fight

"everyone ready? because were not fighting Callaghan." I say sitting down in a near by chair, sadness replaces the adrenaline of what just happened, i try to stop the tears but this time i can't "Krei was at my house, dressed like Callaghan, he said were even and that there was a revolution coming."

Honey sits next to me and holds my hands, Fred is bouncing around, and Wasabi puts his hand on my shoulder, _wheres Hiro. _my mind rushes "Hiro." Wasabi and Honey exchange a glance but before they could say anything, Fred calls from the other side of the room "he left, don't know why he just got on Baymax and left."

_No is Hiro going to see Callaghan? _I lift my head to see Wasabi and Honey lemon staring daggers and Fred who doesn't see to care in the slightest "do you guys have any idea where he went?"

"not one, you probably know him better than any of us would, do you have any ideas?" Honey Lemon says in a soothing voice.

"only one, do you think he would go see Callaghan?" they just shook their heads

"we checked, Callaghan is still in jail."

_cemetery._ i don't even tell the others i just get up and walk out the door they try to follow but i get on my bike and jet to the cemetery where Tadashi is buried.

sure enough Hiro is there he is on one knee over Tadashis' grave, Baymax was behind him standing with his head down, they were both suited up i pulled up to him and removed my helmet, he did the same. "Did the gang follow you?" is all he says

"No one can follow me on this thing." I say patting my bike. " we're not fighting Callaghan, it's Krei he was at my house, he said there was a revolution coming."

He seemed unfazed as he put his hand on my shoulder "we should get back,but before that." he leans in and kisses me on the lips, i'm so shocked by it that i can't react, nor can i move till he got on Baymax and left the cemetery.

**That's it for this chapter hope you come back to see the women under the hood. who could it be? *spooky noises* **


	7. Evidence

I sit on my bike unable to think, a stupid grin coming across my face. _He kissed me_. Something tingles in the back of my head, but i don't care, i just ride my bike back to the cafe. On my back the tingling grows almost to a vibration but there is nothing i can do without the group.

By the time i get back Hiro is landing with Baymax and the group is waiting outside. Fred is bouncing around, Wasabi is high-fiving Hiro, but Honey Lemon looks furious and she is looking straight at me. I pull up and pull off my helmet, as Honey Lemon starts her descent on me. she is screaming at me slipping in and out of Spanish, but primarily Spanish. i just walk by and look at Baymax "Hello Gogo"

"Hi big guy, where did you say that the 'organic organism' was in my skull." _somethings not right and its not just my head._

"it was located in the back of your skull, but if you would like i can rescan you."

"Please do" everyone gives me a strange look, Hiro rests his hand on my shoulder, he also has a stupid grin on his face. _Hiro if only you knew what all this meant to me._

"Gogo have you taken any recent attacks to the head the organism has shrunk and is now vibrating at a strange rate."

"i thought you were just shaking, because of…" Hiro takes his hand off my shoulder and puts it on the back of his head.

I just smile even more and mutter "that's half of it."

"wait what did me miss, did you guys…" Wasabi just looked from Hiro to me and back again "you did, you guys definitely kissed" now a stupid grin came across his face, and Honey Lemon (who was still shouting incoherently in the background) stopped and grins as well

"What is this the stupid grin club, we kissed any of you have a problem with that?" everyone just shakes there head "good now can we focus on making me no-" a tremor starting in my head, rips through my body and I drop to my knees

I can feel the groups hands on me, as I try to stand my body gets rocked by another tremor and I drop almost to my stomach. _helmet, get your helmet._ My hands reach out for it but it rolled away and out of my reach, lucky Wasabi noticed and grabs it. He hands it to me and I ram it on my head.

The tremors stop but I'm still rocked by a few aftershocks. _This has to be krie_. More talking but my mind is flooded with thoughts of this thing in my head. _How did the microbots implant this in me. Why, bet yet how does krie know about it._

"Guys" I call over there conversation " when I was at my house krie thought I had the transmitter, well how did he know about this thing in my head?"

This stopped them dead in their conversation. "Perhaps it's his fault it is in your head" Baymax says raising his finger "if that is true then he would know how to extract it from you"

No one spoke they just turned their heads slowly at Baymax. I throw my arms around him "Baymax your genius!" I cry. "we need to get krie and I think I know where he will be."

"Where's that?!" Honey lemon asked

"He may be a villain but he's still a businessman."

"You think that after he attempted to attack you that he would just go back to work like nothing happened." Wasabi says shaking his head

"Well do you have any better ideas"

"No" he says with a sigh

"Wait!" Hiro cries with excitement "Baymaxs scanner can find anyone In the city. "

Now it was honey lemons turn to kill the excitement "doesn't Baymax need to scan him before he can track him."

"Alistair Krei is already in my data banks, Hiro should we go to the scanning spot"

"Ya let's go buddy." Hiro climes on Baymaxs back and they fly off.

They return 15 minutes later with some information "Krei is currently in the mountains. Just above the platform, where you ah… Gogo you know what i'm talking about right." Hiro says his hand starting to rub his the back of his head.

I smile and say "Ya i know the place."

"I know he place to, isn't that where Gogo asked you out." Fred joked. My face grows a deep shade of red.

"How did you know that?" i spit the words like venom.

Fred doesn't seem to notice how i said it "I got Wasabi to make me a super small camera and i put it on the front of you bike."

"YOU DID WHAT" i scream at him, it looks like he finally noticed my tone, than it hits me " wait I was on my bike when Krei was at my house. We have video proof of what he did."

Fred walks to the front of my bike and wipes his hand over it he comes back with the camera in hand, i got to give Wasabi his props its a nice camera. small and hard to see but looked a lot like a speck of something. _when did he even put that on there_. He hands it off to Wasabi. He pushes some buttons and a screen starts projecting from it. He rewinds the film, when it passes the cemetery scene i'm happy i was sitting on my bike why Hiro kissed me. _they can know i asked him out but for right now lets not let them see us kissing._ We see the ride to the cafe in reverse and watch on as it gets to where Krei emerged from the shadows of my front door, the moment replays the guys looking at me when i get grabbed. Wasabi stops the video with it facing the women who grabbed me. "does she look familiar to any of you guys."

Than one by one the light bulbs turned on we had seen her before, but it was hiro who pointed it out "guys is it just me, or does that look like Callaghan's daughter?"

**Oh yes its here sorry it took so long to write, school and all that but alas its here and that's what matters. As i might start another more Hiro x Gogo fanfic soon if you guys would like it faster tell me in the reviews or via PM i loved to hear from the people that read. **


	8. The Girl

"It can't be she has black hair." Wasabi examines

"Do you live under a rock Wasabi she could have dyed it black." Honey lemon points out.

"Other than the black hair" Hiro points out, trying to diffusion the situation " she looks very similar about the same height and everything else fits with how I remember her from the pod."

"Why would she be working with him, he nearly killed her." Wasabi asks "can Baymax do a scan for her?"

Everyone turns to Baymax "it appears she is in the near the same spot as Krei was last seen."

_Why does everything have to feel like we're wrong even when we have proof that's not. _" maybe she's in love with him, I mean she did volunteer for the experiment and it had just worked a few seconds before she had gone through the machine. "

Everyone just looks at me like I have 2 heads or something, _assholes, it could be right. _

"We need a plan if we're going to stop them." Wasabi points out

"Ha, plans are for losers we can do this no problem" Fred shouts. "I mean it can't be harder than Callahan, Krei doesn't even have the microbots. Not only that but Gogo can control them with her mind." Everyone's head slowly turns to face Fred "what did I do something wrong?"

"Fred what have you been smoking that you keep have good ideas?" Wasabi asks, Fred wobbles on his feet

"Nothing my dealer has been out of town for almost a month now."

"Alright so it's going down tomorrow, because it's late and I'm tire, everyone can spend the night if they want but I'm going to bed soon." Hiro offers sleepily. we all stay the night and get some rest.

_I'm standing over the railing of the little platform with Hiro at my side looking over the city. "Is there something wrong Gogo, you look distraught." _

_I am about to speak when he reaches his arm around my shoulder and pulls me on for a hug, it feels so nice but there's something missing about this scene. Then he plants a big kiss on my lips and I can feel the rush of pure bliss and happiness. I close my eyes to enjoy it more. But when I open them he's gone and a few feet away stands the hooded figure it's hand raises and in a moment it's gone and Hiro is back._

_"oh come on a hug and kiss always works, there really must be something wrong?" _

_"Nothing can ruin this moment. " we hug again and the moment seems to last a lifetime. As we break our embrace we hold hands and look over the city. Once I release I'm dreaming I never want to wake up. I Can Feel Hiro moving away from me. I turn to see him getting in a car "Hiro where are you going?" _

_"Don't worry about me, but it's time to wake up, something bad might happen if you stay asleep." Then he disappears into the car . I sigh as the car fades from existence. _

My eyes open to see Fred and Wasabi sleeping, while honey lemon is sitting at the table playing with her hands "Honey why are you up so early?"

She jumps obviously not expecting anyone let alone me wake up. " I always am up this early, what about you?"

"In my dream, not a nightmare, Hiro said that if I stayed asleep something bad might happen."

"You dreamed about Hiro owwwwww tell me what your dream was." She shook with anticipation.

So I retell the dream best as I can remember to her, " oh I'm so happy for you, if that really was Abigail under that hood she must be sick of messing with you."

"Maybe, but don't tell the other guys, they're just going to be all immature about it and that's the last thing we need right now." i request.

"Well its a little late for that," a voice calls from behind me. Wasabi is sitting up and listening. "Its Fred you have to worry about not me." I give him a thankful smile, but he just goes back to sleep. so me and Honey Lemon go on talking about what might have happened if i stayed asleep.

Later Fred wakes and Hiro comes down from his room with Baymax. Wasabi gave up on sleep a while before they come down and he joined in our conversation. "Lets get some food, and go get this guy," Fred says bouncing around like a rabbit.

Hiro walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder "sounds good to me, how about you guys?"

everyone agrees and we eat some donuts and other breakfast pastries that Hiros mom keeps in stock. for the first time in the days its been since this started i feel like everything is alright. but as the thought passes through my mind there's a loud buzzing from out side.

In a matter of seconds, the two front windows were blown in by black buzzing "microbots". buts there larger than Hiros microbots and there's a lot more of them. simultaneously the door burst open and in steps no other than Krei being tailed by his women in a hoodie. _Think, your head. _ i focus on the "microbots" stopping, and they do "MASK" i hiss through closed teeth as i concentrate on stopping the bots. but everyone is stunned and they don't start running for him, "Lets GO. The mask." my eyes close in concentration.

"Oh Gogo how stupid can you be. i don't need the transmitter." Krei microbots shift and sway as i open my eyes to see Kreis face. _How is not wearing the band and still controlling the bots._ than it dawns on me, how am i controlling them without the band. my eyes sway to the Girl under the hood. her upper body is shaking and her black bangs are shaking almost as hard as mine.


	9. Gone

everything happened so fast, then it was almost like time stopped. everyone seemed to freeze, but me and the girl in the hoodie. Both of us are shaking as we concentrating on the microbots. The Girls legs start to move, _shes walking toward me._ _maybe shes doesnt want to control the microbots. _her body moves in an unnatural way, it might be because of her concentration. Some force compels me to stand and move toward her, i can feel my body moving in a similar unnatural way. we meet in the middle of the cafe, there's a table in between us, a small cluster of microbots break off from the tidal wave, i try to stop them but its almost as if they're not really there, but the weirdest part is that there flying, defying the laws of physics themselves. they fly to the table and connect to make a ring, they spin and spin increasing in speed. just when i think it doesn't mean anything a small purple glow comes from the center of the ring. it grows and expands to the edge of its allotted space. The Girl sticks her hand out, uncontrollably, i do the same. are hands touch and she throws our hands into the glowing light.

our bodies get sucked into the light, my eyes open to see a room made of pure black walls, and a deep, unsettling purple. I feel the burden of having to stop the microbots lift and my mind is flooded with panic. _where are we. did the microbots do this. _than the sight the group had wanted to see lay before me, the Girl had not recovered as fast as me. she lay face up on the sea of purple. i creep slowly to her side, i move my hand over her hood.

her hand shoots to mine, and grabs it. i scream but the sound is muted by a rumbling from the other side of the "room". A door flies nearly off its hinges. The Girl stands and shifts her hand on mine, almost as if we were friends holding hands. she says nothing, but her body is shaking and her other hand points to the door. "You want us to go through there." She nods _this is great, ten seconds ago she was going to kill us, and now she wants to be all buddy buddy._ but nonetheless we walk the length of the :room".

every step the Girl shakes more and more. "Have you been here before?" she nods again, "Can you talk?" she shakes her head and points to the ground. "Not here, so you can speak everywhere else. Her mouth crooks into a smile and nods, her smile is quickly replaced by a scared frown as another rumble shakes us. The door is now within reach, The Girl is shaking violently, a lot like i was when i woke from my first nightmare. _this is wrong, don't go through that door._ My instincts tell me to run, but where to this is a bare room with nothing in it. before we step through the doors threshold another rumble shakes us, and for the first time since i had awoken in here i look up. there is nothing above us but what looks like space.

We push on, the Girl hides behind me. we enter into a room much smaller than the one we were just in same structure, but at the far end of the room stand the source of the rumbling. a large almost fountain like object, but instead of water a green fluid is flowing from its top. The rumbling coming from what looks to be a man. He's holding a large hammer and bashing it against the fountain. "Sir what are you doing" i call across the room. he stops mid swing and slowly turns to face me, the bottom half of his body is burned almost to ahs, his upper body is ripped to the point of muscle is almost pushing through his skin. he moves toward us, his legs making a clunking sound as he walks. I turn to look at the Girl tears are streaming down her face, and she is sobbing openly, my hand wipes the tears away, she turns to me and smiles. it fades and her showing skin turns a ghostly white as she looks beyond me. my head swivels to see the man is standing over me.

"how did you get here, what business do you have with, that thing" his voice sounds like rocks grinding on iron, and he points to the Girl.

nothing comes to mind, blank. "Can you please back away a step or two?" My voice shakes and breaks.

The Man takes a step back crosses his arms and waits for my response. "i don't know"

"BULLSHIT you know quite well how you got here tell me."

everything floods back to me, " there was a portal and we slipped through it, do you know how to send us back?"

The man nods and says "that fountain will take you back, drink from it and you will be back to where you came." _don't do it, he was destroying it. why, don't trust this man._

The hand behind my back hurts as it gets squeezed by the Girl. _She might know. but she can't speak. wait if we both controlled the microbots maybe we can maybe we can communicate through the same way._ "Sir can you give me a second to think?"

"What's there to think about, drink and go home its that simple."

"Can you please, just one second."

"Fine i don't see how that can hurt."

My mind focuses on the Girl. _can you hear me?_ My hand is squeezed behind me. _Think like you would be controlling the microbots but focus on me._ a voice fills my head, but its almost ghostly "_Don't drink, you will become like me, a slave to this man."_

**Sorry guys that's it for now. I wasn't planning on stopping here but that means a faster next chapter, keep replying, and the question from last chapter is still there. **


	10. Fury

my mind floods with escape plans. The hammer lay next to the fountain, but can this man feel pain? There's only one way to find out. "alright i'm ready to drink." my mind is filled with the ghostly voice "_NO don't drink" _

"Good, come with me." He leads us to the fountain, the flow of green liquid makes no sound. my hand reaches out a picks up the hammer. i grip it with both hands and bring it down on the mans head. There's a sickening crack as the hammer makes contact. A red light fills the room and his body turns to vapor. Simultaneously the green liquid turns clear, and makes the sounds of water splashing on water. _Drink quick_, i drop the hammer and shove my hands into the fountain, it cool, crisp, clear water. i put it to my mouth and stop. The Girl stands a few yards behind me, i walk to her and put my hands to her lips, she slurps the water loudly, her body fades from view. I smile, and down some water myself.

my eyes open to see the dinner, exactly the same way as we left it. Time starts up again with us standing a table apart. our hands still together. everyone rushed each other but stop when they see us. "Shes a friend" is all i say, krei shouts something, and flees for the door, but the microbots block his path. "But you Krei aren't going anywhere"

even the gang doesn't know what to make of this "Baymax it looks like Krei needs a hug." Hiro smirks, and baymaxs runs to Krei and, lifting him off his feet, gives him a great big hug. The Girl reaches for her hood, but hesitates before she pulls it off. She can't be more than 14 years old her black hair rolls out and over her shoulders, her eyes are that same deep purple of the floor. i have no idea who she is, but she feels like a little sister to me. Her eyes turn fierce and they look at Krei. She walks over to him,she's light on her feet and very graceful.

"I'm nothing to you, and now you're nothing to me" Her voice is soft but firm, and flows like sweet Honey. "You will release everyone now, or your own invention will turn against you."

"Are you talking about the microbots, because he didn't invent them. I did." Hiro pipes up.

A smile comes over my face, i look back to Hiro, he smiles at me. Honey Lemon walks over to me, Fred mutters something to Wasabi and promptly gets punched "DUDE shes like 13."

we all turn to back to the Girl to see the microbots wrapping around Krei, Baymax had been pushed aside. "scanning, complete. You are feeling rage, the best solution is to calm down and vent to friends. Gogo appears to have bonded with you why don't you talk to her?" Baymax asks the Girl. The microbots started to squeeze the breath from Krei. _stop her._ i run up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whose Gogo?" she asks her eyes start to fill with tears.

"I am, sweaty what's wrong, i mean none of us like Krei but killing him will solve nothing." i coax. the microbots seem to grant him a few breaths "also, what's your name?"

She wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. "He has… everyone… I don't have a name."

I look to Fred "Come on big man, give her a name." Fred thinks on this, i turn back to her, " It's ok, who does he have, we can save them."

"Ev..er..one" Her words are breaking. I just rub her head. I feel Honey Lemons hand on my shoulder.

"Sweaty this is Honey Lemon." i move to show her Honey, who waves and puts on a big smile. "She is one of my best friends, you can tell her anything you would tell me, okay."

"okay" Her sobs break and she stops crying for now.

"Oh this is all so touching no-" Kreis voice is cut off by the squeezing microbots, by my mind this time.

"Why don't you guys go to the back room, and let her vent for a while." i say to Honey Lemon. Honey reaches for her hand but the Girl hides behind me. " Its ok shes not going to hurt you."

The Girl slowly emerges and takes Honeys hand they walk off. Hiro is now beside me. my eyes turn a deep shade of red. Fred gets punched again "Fred take this seriously or so help me Krei is not the only one going to feel my wrath." Fred eyes go wide and he shuts up.

I turn to face Krei, Hiro puts his hand on my shoulder but not even that can stop this primal rage i feel. "Baymax do you still know where Krei was when you scanned him." my teeth grind together.

"Yes, would you like me to go there and investigate?"

"Would you please." a hole opens in the microbots. Baymax steps through and waits outside.

"I need hiro to lead my flight."

Hiro looks from me to him and back again. " Are you going to be ok?"

"No" Krei calls in a choked and worried voice.

"Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn, go you will want to miss this." Hiro doesn't argue he just walks out and flies off on Baymax "Fred, Wasabi, go help Honey Lemon with the Girl." I don't turn to see but i know they run to the backroom door. I encase the microbots around myself and Krei, so there can't be any prying eyes.

Krei gulps "now where do i begin?" my voice is like venom and i crack my knuckles. _this is not going to be pretty. _


	11. Brains

There's a knocking on the microbots blocking the windows. it's been 20 minutes since I enclosed us in the sphere. Krei looked worse for wear but i didn't touch him. So there was no evidence. I drop all the microbots but the ones holding Krei. Hiro and Baymax stand at the door, "Call the cops i'm done with him." and i walk off toward the back room. I open the door The Girl is sleeping with her head in Honey Lemons lap. they look at me very concerned, all except for Fred who was sitting in the back on a chair deep in thought.

I sit down on the couch next to Honey Lemon, and i pet the Girls head. "Everything ok Gogo?" Honey Lemon asks, the concern visible in her eyes.

"Ya, ya everything is fine. How is she?"

"She nice, and almost as smart as us, maybe smarter."

"THATS IT" Fred shouts from his chair. The Girl wakes and starts to shake. Honey Lemon starts to hum something soft. "BRAINS. her nickname could be brains." The Girl smiles and falls back to sleep.

"Nice job Fred, you know we don't give you enough props for your names." I smile, but the words taste like acid.

Fred stands, bowes, then sits back down. "So this means you're not going to hurt me?"

we all laugh, except for Fred. "Yes you're safe, for now." more laughter. "i'm going to go check on Hiro."

i walk out of the back room, Hiro is sitting at a table eyeing Krei. "Hey Hiro, Fred came up with a name for the Girl."

"I'm satisfied my care." Baymax walks up stairs. I focus and surround Krei in more microbots. Than i snuggle up to Hiro, he puts his arm around me and he kisses my cheek. "You missed." i turn and kiss him on the lips.

i break the kiss and lay my head on his shoulder. "to think all this happened right after you asked me out, i don't know if thats bad luck or just bad timing."

"What do you mean?"

"oh its nothing." he kisses me again.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask you l, what did you find up there?"

"Nothing, but the lab Krei worked in to make the microbots. No "others" just an empty lab."

"That can't be there has to be something up there, why don't you take brains up there with you tomorrow and let her guide you."

"OK sounds like a plan to me, but before then." He plants another kiss on my lips "I have something to show you."

"I'm really not in the mood for surprise, can you just tell me what it is."

"OK when I was up in the lab with Baymax he might have found a way to get rid of that thing inside your head."

I should be happy about this but I'm not. "What is I don't want it removed?"

"Why would you say that it's been giving you thoughts horrible nightmares."

"Well It does let me control the microbots." I move them around to show I still could.

"Really you would trade the horrible nightmares for controlling these robots."

"There's another reason. But that's between me and brains."

"Ya what happened with you too. One second you're sitting down, the next you're up holding brains' hand like you were best friends or something?"

I tell him what happened in that dark place. "Maybe Baymax should do some more scans on her just to be sure she's OK."

"But for now more of this." And I kiss him.

"I did NOT need to see that." Wasabi calls from the door, Hiro trys to stammer out an explanation but i just giggle.

"Is Brains awake?"

"Ya"

"send her out here, please."

His head disappears for a second than Brains runs out. and sits in a chair next to us. "Did they tell you what we came up with for your name?"

"Ya, Brains i like it. It makes me feel smart."

"Well from what i hear you might be as smart as Hiro and he graduated High School at 13. But thats not what i wanted to talk to you about. You said there were others, right."

"Ya, probably about 5 others"

"Good tomorrow you and Hiro here are going to go get them. He and Baymax went there once already and couldn't find them."

"Can you come with?"

"Ya I can come, how about we ride up there on my bike. You remember the one right?"

"No." She tilts her head like she has no clue what I'm talking about. Me and Hiro exchange glances.

"what do you mean you don't? You don't remember lifting me off of it back at my house?"

"You really think i could lift you." now that she mentions it, she does look smaller than the Girl that picked me up.

A fire burns in my chest. This means that Brains is not the only one Krei is controlling. _We need to save th-_

"THE BOTS." brains screams and points at the microbots, piercing my thoughts. The bots were falling to the ground and under them was nothing. Krei is gone.

"OW" i shout "Change of plans we're going now. Hiro get Baymax ready and meet us up there. You ready to take a ride on the fastest thing that exists?" Brains looks back wide eyed. "Time to save your friends."

Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon pop out of the back room just in time to hear the end of my speech. "Guys, looks like we're taking my van."

Me and Brains runs out side. I give her my helmet, shes going to need it more than me. We jet for the Mountain, she tries to say something but i can't hear her, the wind is rushing in my ears. Than I hear the ghostly voice in my head, " Somethings not right."

_so you get the thoughts too, huh?_

"How did Krei escape?"

_i don't know, but what i do know is we're going to save everyone._

But before she could reply, there's an explosion near the top of the mountain, and all i can hear in my head is her ghostly voice weeping.

**OOOOOH Guys how did Krei escape, and will it matter in the end for the Gang and their newly named friend. I Hope everyone enjoys. The end is near I CAN SMELL IT. (because i'm the writer :)**


	12. The Fire

I kick my bike into its highest gear, _someone might have survived_. there's nothing i can do at this point though. We pull up to the platform, "do you know how to get into the lab form here?" i turn my eyes to Brains. Shes crying her eyes out. "Come on Brains i can save some, or at least take Krei down with the flames."

She says nothing just points to a gap in the rocks, the explosion must have caused that. i toss my disks into the air and magnetize to my feet and hands. _Krei you're going to pay for this. _As i start to skate off i hear Brains call out " Wait your helmet."

"Thanks" i say grabbing it from her. I jump into the gap. falling through the dark for a few feet, i land in a burning, smoke filled room. Fires are burning over wooden shelves that looked like they used to hold some beakers. i push through the smoke to find the wall at the other end of the room. _Nothing_. _THIS CAN'T BE TRUE._ _KR-_. my thoughts are cut through by screams " HELP, HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP." there coming from behind the wall. I search the walls around to look for a hidden catch or a lever of some sort.

"IT'S OK I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU. HOW DO I GET PAST THIS WALL?" I scream, then I have a plan i focus on Brains, _how do i get past this fake wall._

Her ghostly voice replies "There's a button on the wall to the right."

_Thanks. _I search and search, but i can't find anything. _Where's Hiro when you need him._ I can't find the stupid button. "GOGO, GOGO WHERE ARE YOU." Its Hiro he's calling from out side. I'm about to scream when my mouth fills with smoke, I choke and cough for a minute or two before i can breath again. My eyes are watering, _how long have i been down here._ Two dark figure is running toward me now. Hiro and Baymax come into view.

" Gogo are you ok?" Baymax asks as Hiro helps me to breath properly.

"Ya i'm fine Baymax Break the wall, with your rocket fist, thing." I reply my voice sounds harsh and scrapes as i talk. Baymax does as i say the wall opens with rubble, collapsing around us. i glide through the new opening in the wall and see 5 people chained to a wall by their hands. they're all wearing dark hoodies and and there hoods are up. I fling my disks into the chains, they break and the occupants collapse to the ground. "Cover your mouths with your hoods and find an exit."

They all migrate toward a door in the other end of the of the room. "Help them out Baymax, they're going to need you a lot more than us." He waddles off to the group of people. "Hiro we need to find Krei i-" i'm interrupted mid sentence, by him picking me up and fireman style carrying me toward the group of people.

"Oh no you don't, this place is coming down and i'm not having you in it. Krei is gone we can find him another day. We saved the people that's all that matters right now."

I open my mouth to protest but another gust of smoke fills my lungs. I caught and try to sputter out the words. "Thanks Hiro" but all that comes out is "Tha-k Hi-."

"Don't talk focus on breathing you've been down here too long." we arrive at the door, i wouldn't know if Hiro didn't put me down as we did. "What's wrong Baymax, why aren't we going through the door?"

"My scans indicate another life form in the room. their heart beat is slowing. mostly dead but there still alive" that's all i needed to hear. i was off in a flash. _No one gets left behind._

"Get everyone out of here. I'll be with you in a minute." I flash back to the other room. A small body lay on the floor. Its a boy wearing the same outfit as the rest. He looked dead but Baymax said he wasn't so i lift him in my arms, but i can feel the smoke taking effect on me, i feel weak. Not only that but i can sense movement around me, i write it off as the smoke playing tricks on me and i glide away. when i get back to where the group was they're gone the door is wide open, i see a stair well.

i grind down the handrail, because i'm not walking down stairs with the disks on my feet. At the bottom there's a hallway, at the end is an open door with bright white light shining through. But the smoke has taken its toll on me as i glide through the hallway. i fall and the boy rolls out of my arms. "oh poor little girl, can hardly walk without her precious Hiro. Oh how sad hes not here to save you." A voice taunts as it seems to get closer. Krei. _i knew you were here. _

"I'm going to make you burn, Krei." i try to stand but there's some unnatural weight on my back. Its his foot. hes standing on my back so i can't get up. He pushes me to the ground, and walks over me i see his black clad body stand over the kid.

"Oh he always was a bad test subject." and his foot collides with the boys mid section. His eyes flutter open holding his gut and he tries to curl this body up to protect the midsection.

"Nooo, YOU'RE A MONSTER." i try to stand but my face is meet with his boot, as he kicks me, I roll over onto my back, blood is pouring from my nose, and i feel my mind slipping from consciousness. The last thing i see is a body blocking the door. But something was also flying at Krei.

**One More chapter i can feel it, in my belly. high five if you get the reference. I can't wait for you guys to see what i have in store for the next and Final Chapter. But don't worry i'm not done writing. I WILL RETURN AFTER THIS SHORT ABOUT 24 HOUR BREAK**


	13. Hope

I wake up in a very bright, white room, there's only one explanation. Hospital Room. I'm no stranger to Hospital rooms but i still hate them with a burning passion. Beside the fact i'm in a Hospital, i wake up to a familiar feeling in my hand, something soft but firm. Hiro is sitting in a chair next to my bed. His eyes are closed and his head is rolled back. I examine the wires that are in me this time. The nose oxygen supply tube, funny I've only had this one other time. I had fallen and the doctors thought i had a collapsed lung, it turned out i was perfectly fine. The saline drip and IV in my arm, the blood pressure thing on my finger. There are some tubes that are new to me, in some special spots. _How long have i been out._ I remove the oxygen supply from my nose, just as i thought i can breath fine now.

I push the nurse call button on the bed. A young nurse, no older than 19 walks into my room. "Oh good you're awake." She nodes at Hiro, " He's been here almost the whole time you were out. He only left when we made him."

I turn my head to Hiro. " Ya, so how long have i been asleep."

The nurse looks through her notes, "about 1 day and a half, or about 32 hours."

my eyes bug out, "Has anyone else been bye to see me."

She giggles "ya, it looks like, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, your mom, him, his mom, Brains, she was here a lot too, and that big white marshmallow thing Baymax. It also says here that Fred told us to say, a man by the name of Tadashi was here as well."

I can feel tears, "Thanks i could use something to eat if you can get me something."

The nurse took the hint. "oh of course dear, i'll be right back." and she walked out of the room. The tears started to flow as she left my room. I feel my hand get squeezed. I turn my head, Hiro is now wide awake. "Tadashi's always here." i pull him close and kiss him, _he always knows what to say._

"What happened?"

"Well what's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting kicked in the face" i say rubbing my nose

"Ya Krei knocked you out, kicked the boy one more time and then Baymaxes fist hit him, he fell to the ground, i rushed in." He hesitates for a few seconds "some things happened, i'm not really proud of, i carried you out Baymax got Krei and the boy. Krei was arrested, the cops didn't take a second look at him before shoving him in a squad car. We rushed you and the boy here an ambulance took the rest, and here we are."

"are you ok," i ask " and the boy."

"I'm fine, a little smoke in the lungs but nothing too bad. The boy on the other hand..." He just stops talking

_No, The boy can't be dead._

Hiro picks back up again, "... He's in the ICU and it doesn't look good. Krei really held nothing back. he has a lot of internal bleeding and might not make it."

I couldn't take hearing this any more i just started removing the wires and cords attached to me. but Hiros hand stopped me. "He's going to be fine don't worry, you need to rest, eat, drink, and stop worrying."

"How can i stop worrying? Krei nearly killed that kid and I could have saved him if i didn't trip like an idiot."

"You can stop worrying about the boy by worrying about yourself. I hate to be the bearer of so much bad news, but you're not in the best of shapes either."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I mean that you didn't just trip because you're clumsy, you fell because your body couldn't support itself anymore. You inhaled so much smoke, you were basically breathing out smoke when we got you out."

i just slam my head into my pillow. I'm too fed up with all this. but the nurse comes back with my food. "were you planning on going somewhere?" she says looking at the blood pressure reader. the only thing i managed to get off before Hiro stopped me.

"Yes, the boy i was brought with, i want to see him."

"Oh, Honey you can't you need to eat and rest a little more. You can probably see him this afternoon."

I just slam my head into the pillow again. She puts the tray next to Hiro and whispers something to him. All i could hear was Hiro say "umm, i'm 14 so no."

The nurse rushes out of the room. I raise an eyebrow at Hiro. He just shrugs, and hands me my tray of food. Its nothing special just a turkey sandwich and some clear, fizzy drink. After i finish i look over at Hiro, he has his hand in his pocket and he looks to be in deep thought. "What's wrong, Hiro?"

He shakes his head and frowns, "I had an idea, but the time for it has passed."

"What is it."

"Its nothing"

"Oh come on, the only reason i'm tolerating being in this bed is because your here. Hiro what is it."

he sighs and pulls a black box, a little more than a foot long, and hands it to me. I open it and nearly start to cry, in the box is a silver necklace, with two hearts intertwined. "Hiro, why are you giving me this." i say breathless.

"Because your the only girl i care about and i think you deserve something to see that."

"How could you afford it."

"I made a lot of money bot fighting"

I just look at him. _How can he like me this much, i was the one that asked him out._ "Can you stand up, and come closer please?"

He gives me a curious look but does as he is asked. I grab his arms and pull him down into a deep kiss. it feels like hours before there's a wolf whistle coming from the door. We break the kiss to see, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Brains standing in the doorway. "Now thats a kiss." Fred calls from the door.

Wasabi walks forward his face beaming, he hugs me and grabs Hiro by the shoulder. "Come on lover boy, She's not the only one who needs food." and he walks back out the door with Hiro, who looks back and smiles. Fred and Brains joins them but Honey Lemon stays behind, and sits where Hiro was just sitting.

"So how you feeling? you look alot better"

"I couldn't explain in if i tried, but right now I couldn't be happier." I beam as i stare at the necklace in my hand.

"You know, i'm happy for you. But i have something to share." she looks uneasy.

"What's up?"

"Well first off when can you leave this bed?"

"Right now if you need it, what's the matter?"

"You need to see the boy."

"I tried to tell Hiro, but he wouldn't let me leave." I roll my eyes "Can you help me get some of these tubes out of me?"

She doesn't say anything, she just removes all the ones showing. She does it very effectively as well. But i make her leave for removing the last one. I also put on my normal clothes. We walk to the elevator and go down to the ICU. Honey does all the talking.

we end up being guided to the boys room, he's still asleep when we get there. he's wearing the same kind of robes i was. Now that there was no smoke blocking my vision i can have a good look at him. He has black hair, brown eyes, and he bears a stunning resemblance to… me.

***Bows* now hows that for an ending to a story. This story may be over but there is more to come and come latter a story in tandem with my next story, a RotG fanfic. **


	14. Epilog

The boy, who Gogo found out from her mother was most likely her son, didn't make it. Krei got a murder charge listed on his already long list of crimes. He was looking at a life in prison, or death. No amount of money could save him and no amount of bribery could change it. Everyone who krei captured was fully checked over by the doctors. Brain's still hanging out with the team. She really helps Gogo with her morning. After about 3 months of morning Hero and Gogo continued dating. It is some time after that, that our story takes place.

The trial is still going on, but everyone knows the verdict.

But something Strange is happening in San Francokyo. None of the group know about it till Hiro is approached in the night by a strange man wearing all black.

**This is the last thing I'm posting on the mountain ride but I really need a title and I got nothing so if you post a title and I use it you will get all the credit for the name **


End file.
